1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for generating a report by a reporting tool of the online financial software known as Systems Applications and Products (SAP).
2. Related Art
The online financial software known as Systems Applications and Products (SAP) includes the business data warehouse modules of Logistic Information System (LIS) and Open Information Warehouse (OIW), and an associated reporting module called Executive Information System (EIS) that receives and operates upon data from LIS and OIW. The SAP software is owned by the SAP company in Germany. Unfortunately, data processing using EIS in conjunction with the LIS and OIW modules for generating reports based on large volumes of data is inefficient and prohibitively time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for a time-efficient method and system for generating reports within SAP.